freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orie Aoi/@comment-11989035-20150802034812
Orie's fucked up in the head. No one can ever deny that, and I certainly won't defend her actions of trying to kill an innocent infant. It's despicable. But I bet you that even if she succeeded, she'd end up regretting it and realize how horrible she was, and would either go fully insane, if she wasn't already, or go suicidal. Both really means she's crazy, really. But just cause I won't defend her actions doesn't mean I'm not sympathetic or understanding of her descent to madness. And everyone with half a brain should be able to understand it based on the chain of events. And am I the only one that sees that Gengo is hugely responsible for Orie's madness? He might have wished her happiness, and maybe he was sincere, but when it comes to his agenda on saving humanity, forget Orie's happiness, or his own son's. Yes, maybe it can be justified for the greater good, but if all of you guys would go for that, then clearly none of you should be sympathetic to the E-Pandoras who were nothing but guinea pigs and were later slaughtered. No matter how you see it, to justify one thing as for being the greater good means to justify all the other ones, and if you can't do that, then don't use that excuse. Not to mention, does no one think that Gengo might have KNOWN that something this fucked up was gonna happen? He might not be omniscient, but he is certainly damn close to it. Ask yourselves this, why did he send Cassandra to live sigh his son and daughter in law? Did no one see a bunch of his actions or such? He knew something was bound to happen and that's why had Cassandra ready. Hell, this might have been his plan even. No matter how it is, while I don't like what Orie did, Gengo is the bigger fucked up guy, and he's not even insane. So Orie has a daughter, who has complications and nearly dies. That's horrible, but she survives in the end. But what happens? Kazuha doesn't even see Orie as her mother and is distant towards her, something that Orie realizes. There's no way that Orie hadn't tried a bunch of times to forge a bond with her daughter, but she failed every time, and that made Orie really sad and upset, especially with how Kazuha spends so much time and seems to confide in Gengo more than anyone else. It eventually came to a point that Orie realized and accepted that Kazuha was far gone away, and his had a hole in her heart that she desperately wanted to fill, thus a second child. Wrong reasons? Maybe. Unusual? No, cause I would bet many others would do that, but who am I to say? I'm certainly not omniscient. But while talking about the next child and all, what happens? Here comes Cassandra, an insane, drop dead gorgeous woman, comparable to a goddess even. And Orie just finds out that she's conveniently Ryuuichi's sister now? Yeah, no. Something was wrong and a Orie had a seed of fear implanted in her heart, though maybe it had already been implanted from Kazuha. Who knows. Sure, Ryuuichi might have helped ease the fears by loving and choosing her over Cassandra, and that's great, but Orie felt relieved even. And then she's ecstatic about finding out she's pregnant again, and put so much hopes and feelings into this, believing that Kazuya would help her fill in that void in her heart. But all that hope she had crashed and turned into utter despair just like that. Kazuya ended up being carried by Cassandra of all people, because Orie couldn't bear carrying Kazuya, or they'd die. And what happens then? Oh yes, Kazuya doesn't accept Orie's breast milk, but rather Cassandra's. Yes, Orie can certainly take this huge shock from the child she had put so much hope and faith on. I'm being sarcastic here, of course. No one can handle that. When so much emotions are put into something, to have it lost like that crushes ANYONE. So there Orie was, seeing how Kazuha saw Cassandra as a mother more than Orie, and there's Kazuya, her hope, accepting Cassandra as well, once again over her. And like a previous commenter said, Kazuya ended up becoming her beacon of despair, when before he was her hope. He would be a constant reminder to her about how she was unloved by her children, that Cassandra was taking all her family, and she was in a way. First Kazuha, then Kazuya, and what made Orie think that Ryuuichi wouldn't leave her next? Yeah, he said he wouldn't, but how many guys in real life say that to a girl but still end up leaving them in the end? So don't go using that excuse either. In the end, her sanity shattered, and her despair turned to hatred, hatred for Cassandra, hatred for Gengo, and even hatred for Kazuya, who while still an infant, had become her beacon of despair. So she deluded herself that she can just start over, and have another kid. One that would truly love her and call her mom and talk to her. But she couldn't keep Kazuya, because again, beacon of despair, and thus she desired to erase his existence. Fucked up? Oh, so much so. But guys, really TRY to look at her emotional instability and how it happened before you guys end up trying to say she's a horrible person from the get go. Cause she didn't start that way. She was kind and caring, but ended up losing herself from all the trauma and despair, which is actually something anyone could end up going through. Once again, I'm not defending her actions, because that will forever be something that makes her be a deplorable woman. But I assert that horrible thing towards Gengo, whom I hate much more.